


A Collection of Becket Brother Shorts

by CaptainHolmes



Category: Pacific Rim, becket brothers
Genre: Brother Feels, Brothers, Drabble, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Pacific Rim - Freeform, incest sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHolmes/pseuds/CaptainHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching Pacific Rim I figured out 2 things.<br/>1, I ship Raleigh and Yancy hardcore, Pacific Rim OTP<br/>2, Yancy left his brother way to quickly and I am holding onto them.<br/>This will consist of a number of little drabbles, both big a short, none of them are related in storyline. Each chapter will have its own little summary and stuff.<br/>ENJOY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Raleigh had died after his closed the Breach, his heart quit not making the trip back. But that didn't stop an older brother from forcing him to go back and live a long healthy life that he deserves.

“Yancy,” Raleigh said in a hushed tone that aired with shock. How did he end up in his brother’s arm? How is his brother alive? Was it all a dream? Raleigh’s heart didn’t beat, his blood didn’t flow, his whole body was just steady, unmoving on the inside.  
“Hey little brother,” Yancy said as he pulled away from his brother and set his soft, yet strong hand on the side of his brothers face. “You did good kid.” He said with a small giving smirk. It had been 5 years since Raleigh and Yancy faced each, talked to each other, and touched each other. That fateful night had ripped a to young soul from an even younger souls heart without warning or remorse. Now, standing before each other, Raleigh was almost speechless, and questioning why he was where he was with his older brother.  
“Am I-?” Raleigh couldn’t bring himself to finish his question, but he brother knew what he was saying.  
“-Dead? Yeah.” The older Becket replied with a solemn stare. He hated to tell his brother this, but he couldn’t lie, what would that mean for Yancy, because he was dead, dead dead.   
“Mako?” Raleigh wondered as his hands ran over Yancy’s armour, it felt as if they just suited up, prepared to fight and kill Knifehead.  
“She’s alive, you saved her Raleigh, but it cost you your life.” Yancy stated simply, and softly. Raleigh stepped back and looked around, clueing in to where he was but he didn’t get why.   
“Gypsy?” He cocked an eyebrow at his brother. Gypsy Danger was gone, destroyed in the Breach, with no way of getting her back, he made the connection, figuring that’s why they were in her, simply because she was as dead as Yancy was and Raleigh currently was.  
“Yup, of all places.” Yancy shrugged looking around the head of Gypsy Danger.   
“You have to go back Raleigh.” Raleigh quickly looked at his brother a look of terror on his face.   
“But I just got you back.” He protested.   
“I’m dead Raleigh, but you don’t have to be.” Yancy said, closing the gap between them.   
“Look, I know it’s hard, losing your brother, then getting him back in death, but you can’t leave everyone, not like this, you weren’t meant to.” Raleigh was looking down at the ground, he couldn’t meet his brother’s gaze, knowing he was right, but he didn’t want him to be. The younger just wanted this to be all a dream, so he could wake up and still have his brother with him, so they could fight together, win together.   
Yancy grabbed Raleigh’s helmet and sighed deeply, not wanting to let his brother go, but knowing he had to, it was for the better.   
“Time to go back.” Yancy said in a hushed tone. Raleigh walked over to his hook up and looked at his brother with teary eyes.   
“I love you Yance.” Raleigh practically sobbed out.   
One last hug was shared between the Becket brothers before Yancy put Raleigh’s helmet on for him, and hooked it up.   
“I love you to Raleigh. You can always find me in the drift.” Yancy pointed to the others heart with a smile and dissolved slowly.   
Just like that, Raleigh swam through memories of the old and the new, everything with Yancy and without.   
“You’re holding me to tight.” Raleigh said muffled into Mako’s shoulder. A sigh a relief escaped Mako’s lips as she clung to her co-pilot who she thought she had lost.  
Mako held Raleigh as they waited for rescue, happy to have him back after that short brief moment of horror where she thought she had lost him; she was also happy to see that Raleigh was happy to. But what she didn’t know, Raleigh played a great happy person.   
Inside his head, he thought about the short moment he had with his brother and how he knew that was the last time they would talk in a very long time. It almost brought tears to his eyes, his brother was gone, and there was nothing he could do. So all he did was cling to the words last said.  
‘You can always find me in the drift.’


	2. Home Is Where Your Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A kiss in the rain would be amazing wouldn’t it?” Raleigh asked Yancy as he nuzzled him, ignoring the heat; Raleigh always seemed to forget the world, the heat, all the sadness of the world when he was with Yancy and a romantic movie was playing, he was a child like that sometimes. “Are my kisses here in our crappy living room not romantic enough?” Yancy responded as he kissed his brother’s forehead softly with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is incest, but it's my OTP so shove it.  
> Also, don't hate on me for my crappy Australian talk, I didn't know what to say.

The hot June summer days where no rain would come, there weren’t many things that could be done, most days the Becket brother’s would lay on their couch, their broken AC going every day, cooling the brothers off the best they could; they would watch old movies, black and white movies, Raleigh seemed rather fond of them, no matter the heat they always brought a smile to his lips, Yancy liked them to, in black and white everything seemed safer to Yancy, seemed happier and if his brother liked it, who was to say no? 

“A kiss in the rain would be amazing wouldn’t it?” Raleigh asked Yancy as he nuzzled him, ignoring the heat; Raleigh always seemed to forget the world, the heat, all the sadness of the world when he was with Yancy and a romantic movie was playing, he was a child like that sometimes. “Are my kisses here in our crappy living room not romantic enough?” Yancy responded as he kissed his brother’s forehead softly with a smile. “No, yours are great, but just imagine, one rainy night, the stars twinkling, the moon glowing down, and just being romantically pulled into a kiss, rain covering everything?” Raleigh looked up at Yancy, a full smile on his lips. “But it hasn’t rained in weeks; it would be nice for the drought to be over already.” He added. “Tell you what, next time it rains, I’ll take you out to dinner and then dance in the rain with you before dipping you and kissing you, sound good?” The older Becket asked his eyes still watching the TV but his mind in another place now. “It’s a date.” Raleigh nodded and went back to being tuned into the TV, not a care in the world. 

“Raleigh! Chuck’s here.” Yancy called as he went to the door, opening it to greet an old friend with an attitude problem. “Thanks Chuck, it means a lot that you came down here to do this for me, for Raleigh.” “You’re like family mate, weird cousins really, but still family, I’ll see ya’ in a few hours.” Chuck shook Yancy’s hand as he watched Raleigh come down the hall.

It had been a week since Raleigh told Yancy he wanted a kiss in the rain, and since they it had not rained, so Yancy took matters into his own hands, he called a friend to get his brother out of the house, then began working on his contraption of a kiss in the rain. 

The things he did for his brother.

Yancy rode the truck over to the Home Depot and picked up a lot of stuff, 30 feet of hose, white Christmas lights, wood, nails, a hammer, and a few other essentials, along with stopping at the grocery store to get some food then a bottle of wine. 

Music played loudly as Yancy worked under the hot sun in the backyard, it wasn’t all that big, but it was big enough to have fun it, so he couldn’t complain; he started with hammering up wood in certain spots on every end of the back yard, nailing the posts to trees, tall fence, the house, and even the storage shed, he made sure it was high enough to walk under and not hit. Once he was satisfied he took the hose and strung it to the boards going back and forth over the yard so it was in long lines over the backyard making little cuts in the hose as he did line by line; then he hooked it up to the water source around the side of the house. Yancy tested the hose out before he put up the lights, water first trickled out of the hose, but when it was turned up it rained out, covering the backyard ground in warm water, soon turning cold. 

After a much needed break, with a tall glass of water and the left over sandwich that Raleigh made yesterday Yancy went back into the backyard, and worked quickly, night fall was coming and Raleigh would be home soon; he quickly put up the lights in rows just like the hose and plugged them in. Then he set out the wine on the small picnic table and went into the house to wash up. 

“Yancy… I’m home!” Raleigh called as he set foot in the house, none of the lights were on, he couldn’t see a thing, until something caught the corner of his eye, a small light, a candle set on the floor, behind it was another, and another, a trail leading through the house. “Yancy?” Raleigh called as he walked alongside the candles gently following them, his eyes watching his surrounding closely, waiting for something to happen. 

In the backyard, stood Yancy Becket in clean clothes, a nice suit jacket, and he hair set in place, that all didn’t matter really, he was already soaked from the rain he made, but he didn’t care, what he did care about was Raleigh, his brother, his love in the house right now, looking for him. When Yancy thought of Raleigh he smiled, and never stopped, after his return him and Raleigh were inseparable, and after a few nights they quickly found out they had other feelings for each other, ever since then Yancy and Raleigh were deeply in love. 

The house the Jaeger program had bought the brothers was never home to Yancy. 

Home is where your heart is.

Yancy’s heart was with Raleigh, no matter what happen, as long as Yancy had Raleigh he was home, he was safe, he was happy, he wanted it to be like that forever.

Raleigh slid open the back door with a gasp and a smile; it was everything the younger had dreamed of. There stood his brother soaking wet, with twinkling stars above him. “How...” Raleigh was a bit speechless as he brother walked over to him, took his hands and brought him into the rain.

“Raleigh Becket, I love you, so much, there is nothing in this world I wouldn’t do for you, and you mean more to me then life itself, as long as I have you, I don’t need a thing, we could live in a box on the side of the road and I would be happy.” Raleigh was even more speechless as Yancy took his waist, and dipped him like the couples did in the movie; Yancy pressed his lips to Raleigh’s for a romantic, loving kiss. Raleigh cupped Yancy’s face, deepening the kiss as rain soaked him to. 

“How’s that for a kiss in the rain?” Yancy said as he pulled Raleigh into a standing position, a small smirk of triumph on his lips. “Don’t get cocky.” Raleigh said as he kissed Yancy, pulling himself right against his brother.


	3. Who knew it would be their last night together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before Yancy's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off of this gif set, where I first wrote this little drabble this  
> http://dont-get-cocky.tumblr.com/post/63895331985/who-knew-it-would-be-their-last-night-together

_Who knew it would be their last night together?_

Yancy looked at Raleigh with a knowing brother look, thinking about last night, Raleigh felt the stare and looked over at his brother, giving him a smirk, Yancy returning a cheeky grin.

They were both thinking the same thing, about last night, how great it was.

The previous night Yancy and Raleigh spent it together in the comfort of their shared room on the couch, watching old movies and thinking about a time before the program. The pair laughed, the laughed until their stomachs hurt and they had tears in their eyes; the best kind of laugh.

"Raleigh.." Yancy says as he turns his head to look at his brother, a soft smile on his lips. "Old man." Raleigh replied with a smirk, Yancy rewarding him with a small laugh, his face soon going serious.

"If I had any other choi-" "No chickflick moments." Raleigh cut in. "You promised." He said as he turns his body to lay out, his head on Yancy’s lap, looking up at him. Raleigh knew what he was going to say, and he felt the same way. "Okay." Yancy agreed.

The Becket’s had a unmentioned rule; never get to serious, or angsty. It was their way of staying happy and keeping things fresh. They saw things a bit different then the average person, since being a jaeger jockey meant any moment could be their last, so why fret about the little things or death for that matter.

As Yancy was ripped out of the comm pod, it all changed.

_I wish I could of told him more._


End file.
